1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a snow removal tool having a brush and handle parts which may be assembled in a T-shaped mode, a short longitudinal mode and a long longitudinal mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been common to mount a scraper on the end of the handle of a brush to form a tool which may be used for brushing snow or for scraping snow and ice. It is generally known that a handle may selectively engage a brush as taught by Wilkinson in U.S. Pat. No. 607,105. However, the prior art is generally deficient in that it has failed to provide a snow removal tool which can efficiently operate in a brushing mode or a plurality of brushing modes and can also be conveniently operated in a scraping mode.